The Last Breath
by barlowbabes
Summary: Elsa is diagnosed with a life threatening illness, will she find true love and be happy for the time she has left? Or will she die not knowing someone loves her? Summary sucks I know, but the story is the best part... Rated T for safety, AU.
1. Prologue, sort of

**Hey, I told people I was going to be doing a Jalsa but that kind of failed, so I'm writing a new Jelsa, it's a sob story so get out your tissues, I've got mine, it's going to be bad. I tell you, I cannot write without crying on this story, the first chapter is not very long, and you'll see what I mean in a min when you begin, it's sort of a prologue before she gets ill as we will call it. Anway, this is Elsa's POV hope you enjoy!**

I was walking through the park one day, happy as the Pharrel Williams song. I began to hum the tune to One Last Time by Ariana Grande, it's a good song. I then sighed as I saw couples and thought if I could ever be like that. I smiled at the thought of me having someone to hold and be with for the rest of my life. Sometimes I wonder when my life will end, I like to think I will last a long time and be around my kids and husband. I wish that would happen, but for some reason, I can't imagine it happening. I then shake the thought from my head and enjoy the Autumn breeze across my face. It's nearly time for my favourite season, Winter. I love it so much, I happen to be born on the 21st of December. I smile at the thought and then I feel a headache come on, I place my hand on my head to see if it goes away but it got worse, I feel a little dazed and I keep blinking. Everything is blurry. Everything is out of focus. Everything turns black.

**Like I said not very long, it's going to get longer though, this is just a sort of introduction, anyways review if you want to, I don't really mind, fave, follow, again optional okay guys lets say this was a taster, now lets get down to Business.**


	2. Chapter 1, Finding Out

**Okay, I had good reviews on the prologue of this, I want to thank them people! Okay this is the first official chapter! Enjoy!**

**iheartjelsa: ****Thank you! I'm sort of okay on this chapter, I hope you like it! But thank you for the great review **

**XxFarAwayLovexX:**** Thank you for the review and I will try not to make it too similar to your story, sorry about that and thank you about the wedding fanfic, it was my first and probably the fuffiest. Thank you... again!**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2:** **Thank you for the review, I know it was like two words but every word counts, I hope this chapter is more interesting though!**

**Okay this is the actual chapter now!**

**Elsa's POV**

I slowly forced my eyes open and see where I am. I see people walking past and hospital beds, I take a deep breath in and then try and sit up. I then feel an hand on my left shoulder that stopped me getting up, I then look to my left and see my mum and dad. I then realize I have tubes going into my nose and sticky pads on my hand.

"Mum, what's going on?" I ask barely a whisper. My mum then smiles sadly at me and tears fill her eyes and slowly fall down her face. I look at he confused, why was she crying? I then looked to my dad who was on her left, fill with tears too. I have never seen my dad cry. My mum puts her hand on my hand and squeezes it.

"Elsa, this is going to be hard to take in, it still hasn't sunk in with us yet." My mum said before more tears slid down her face, seeing my mum upset, made me upset. "Elsa sweetie, you're ill." My mum said softly, the most softest voice I've heard off of her, and what does she mean ill?

"Mum, I can just get better-" My dad then cut me off as my mum's tears were now thick and running down her face.

"No Elsa you won't, you've got cancer baby girl." My dad said now fully crying. I then began to let a few tears slide down my face. I'm ill? I then took a big gulp before asking the question that bugged me the most.

"H-how long do I h-have left?" I asked thick with tears, at that point, me, mum and dad were crying and it was the worst feeling. What about Anna? She's only 13, this would crush her, I can't tell her that her 16 year old sister has cancer. My heart ached at the thought of it. My dad then wiped his tears and replied.

"Minimum is 2 years, maximum is 5 years. Elsa there's no cure." He said as he just broke down into sobs. I opened my arms for a hug off him and he accepted, when he did he just broke down into even more tears and and was quietly wailing. "I don't want you to go Elsa. I want you to stay with me. I want to see you grow to be the girl I want you to be. Elsa I don't want you to go before us." He whispers in my shoulder. I then feel tears streaming down my face. I slowly open my eyes to see my mum crying still. I give her a sympathetic look in my eye.

"You will be able to see me grow up. The doctors said that I might have 5 years left of my life right?" I said and my mum gave me a faint nod. "So why don't we make them years last. Make them the best years of my life, well, the rest of my life anyway." I say with a sad tone. My mum the smiles and my dad kisses my cheek and I smile.

"Elsa, I don't want you getting hurt. I want to have you for a longer time now, I don't want to miss out on a single thing you do, because I love you. You're my baby girl and you always will be. No cancer can take away you being my daughter, cancer will not stop you because you're a fighter and I love you for that." My dad said with tears pricking his eyes. I sighed and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Daddy, no matter what I will always be in your head and in here." I said pointing to his chest. "You're the best parents in the world and I love you both for that, dad, you're right, I'm a fighter. I won't let cancer take me away from you, you both mean too much to me. I will never ever leave you hearts, and in return you won't leave mine." I sniffle as tears fall down my face. "I know I won't get married, but the worst thing that I know is that I'll never have kids. All my life, all I've ever wanted was to have kids and no it won't happen. Mum dad I'm going to miss you so much." I say as every emotion hit me. I then began to cry and wail. My mum and dad hug my tight and we all cry a lot.

"Elsa we love you and you will never ever leave our hearts." My mum said as we all cried and cried. I didn't want to die near this age. I could die at 18, I don't want that to happen. We all pull away from the hug and then smile sadly at each other. "Let's get you out of this hospital eh?" My mum said wiping her tears and trying to smile for me. I then try to smile but I couldn't. Knowing that you're going to die in the next 5 years is hard. How am I going to live like this? My mum and dad went to the reception and I lay back on the bed thinking of what the possible outcomes could be. I don't want to die. How will my friends react? How will Anna react? How will the school react? How will the teachers react? How will anyone react? I bet the popular girls would be happy that their rival person will be gone. They've been feeling threatened that I'm going to be more popular then them. I wait for my mum and dad to come back and then a few moments later they do. "A doctor's going to be here soon, she will sort everything out for you." My mum smiled as she sat down, I then smiled to try and re-leaf everything. The doctor came a few minutes later and said I was able to go, I have to have a check up every month so they can monitor me. I have to take tablets that make the cancer slow down and for me to live longer. I then got let out and we went home, knowing what the future held.

**I hope you all like this chapter, next update will be earlier than today, hopefully. Also it's tomorrow the next update!**


	3. Chapter 2: Telling Anna

**Okay, I assume this story is going well. Thank you for the great reviews and favourites, and follows, they mean a lot!**

**XxFarAwayLovexX:**** I'm glad you like it so far and I won't be using your story, I'm planning on doing it similar to A Walk To Remember but not exactly like that, because where's the fun in that? Also, I don't mind gruesome, if you're writing it, it's bound to be awesome!**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2:**** I'm glad you like it, I don't know whether this will be upsetting or not, it's basically Elsa telling Anna, it may get a little sad. Also, you don't have to worry about crying about it because to be honest I cried when I wrote it, it touches me you know. Anyway thank you for the great review!**

**TotallyNotBeth:** **Thanks for not stalking me, I didn't actually think you would read it, thanks though! Anyways, you were meant to review on if it's good or it it's bad and give me some feedback to improve, but knowing that you read it made me happy! :D**

**Okay, I hope everyone likes this chapter and let the drama begin...**

**Elsa's POV**

Everything was just hard to take in. I, mum and dad were all sat on the sofa and waited for Anna to come home from school. I was going through the scenario over and over again in my head of how this would go down. Anna would walk in and then we get her a drink and then slowly break the news to her, I must tell her alone. I don't want my mum or dad do it, I want to be strong and I want Anna to hear it from me. I kept panicking about what would happen, I don't want her to be crushed. Crushed? She would be more than crushed, she would hyperventilate, or because she's Anna, she might pass out. I then blink, trying to hold in the tears that are formed in my eyes.

"It's going to be okay sweetie. Anna will understand." My mum said giving me a reassuring smile, I smile back and hear a door unlock and open. Then I hear skipping into the living room.

"I'm home." Anna says in a singy songy voice, which makes it even harder for me, I can't tell her when she's really happy. I then smile at her and she smiles back at me. "Are you any better now Els? I mean hospital, are you okay?" Anna asks, my eyes then fill up with tears and I look up at her. Anna knows me so well and I stand up. Anna drops her school bag and embraces me in a hug. "Elsa, are you okay?" She asked as I hug her back.

"No Anna. I'm not okay." I say as tears begin to fall down my face. "Anna I'm ill." I whisper as I pull away from her and then she fills up with tears.

"Can't you just get better? Elsa, you always get better." She asked as her voice began to quiver. I then held her face with my hands.

"Anna I have cancer. It's incurable and I'm not going to live past my 22nd birthday." I say now flooding with tears.

"NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT." Anna shouts as she storms upstairs crying and sobbing. I blink and tears fall to the ground and then I wipe them away as I slowly walk towards Anna's room. I then knock on her door.

"Anna, open up. I know this is hard to take in but, it's happening. I'm sorry Anna." I whisper and I slide my back down the door and begin to cry in my hands. I lean forwards and bring my knees up and cry. I then hear light footsteps come towards the door and slowly opening the door. I then feel there's no door behind me and I very slowly turn my head around to see Anna is stood there will bloodshot eyes from crying.

"Why are you sorry?" She says as she sniffles. I then also stand up and look her in the eyes. I see pain, anger and sadness.

"I'm sorry that I won't get to see you grow up to be the best baby sister ever. I won't get to see your children, I won't get to see your husband. I won't get to see your life." I said breaking down and Anna began to hug me, I slowly begin to hug her back. "I'm so sorry Anna. I know you will be a great mother and wife." I begin to cry even and Anna slowly pulls away and looks me in the eyes.

"You have no need to be sorry. Dead or alive you will always be the best sister ever, sisters by chance, friends by choice." I then smile at my sister and tears fall down my face and tears fall down hers.

"Why don't we live everyday as our last." I say and look at Anna "Sometimes we have to forget about the things that make us upset and think about the things that make us happy." I say and take Anna's hands in mine.

"Elsa, what's the minimum time to live?" Anna asks, I really don't want to tell her. I sigh and let tears slip down my face.

"I might only have two years left." I say sounding down, I really am down though. I don't want to die before my 19th birthday, that would be the worst thing. Especially Anna being 15 at that age. When I said I had two years left, Anna's hands went to her face and she gasped and began to cry.

"NO! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! I WANT YOU TO BE HERE WITH ME FOREVER! I WANT YOU TO BE A BRIDESMAID AT MY WEDDING, I WANT YOU TO BE MAID OF HONOUR AT MY WEDDING! Elsa, you can't leave." Anna whispers as he just breaks down on the spot, I then crouch and hug tightly.

"It's going to be okay Anna. I will always look down to you and comfort you when you have a break-up. I will be there when something goes wrong, I will be there to guide you through right and wrong. Most importantly I WILL be at you wedding, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I reply now crying on Anna's shoulder and Anna is crying on my shoulder. "I'm never going to fully go, my presence will always be with you." I whisper and carry on hugging her.

"Please don't go yet. I want you. I need you. I can't be without you. I love you." It pained me to here them words.

"I know, I want to be here but-" I begin but Anna cuts me off.

"But it's not fair. That's what it is. It's not freaking fair that my 16 year old sister has got cancer and is going to..." Anna realized what she was saying and her voice trailed off.

"I know it's not fair but at least I can spend my last moments with my family, just like I want to. I wouldn't want it any of other way." I say tears forming in my eyes. "I love you too Anna but life goes on." I say pulling out of the hug and I stand up.

"Where are you going?" Anna whispers, obviously wanting to go with me.

"I'm going downstairs, do you want to come with me?" I ask kindly. Anna tries to smile but it turns sad, but she manages to nod.

"Yeah." I hear Anna say just about. "I want to spend every last moment with you." She whispers, I then smile at her sadly.

"Come one then." I whisper. I then hold out my hand and Anna takes it. We walk downstairs and go into the living room where my mum and dad were talking. "Want to watch a movie? Starring Adam Sandler and Taylor Lautner?" I ask knowing they will know what I'm on about. I see their faces light up and then they nod. "That's good because, I just happen to have Grown Ups 2." I say smiling and then putting the DVD in the DVD player and pressing play. The movie starts and throughout the film we were all laughing except Anna. The funniest part then came on and we were all laughing, except Anna, I notice this and place my hand on top of Anna's, causing her to jump a little. She looks up at me and smiles, I then smile back and get on with the movie. The film ends and somehow everyone fell asleep except me, wow. I then giggle lightly and then smile about it.

**Hope you like this story so far! Next chapter tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 3: Jack

**Okay, I am sorry for the late update, things have been pretty hectic in the Barlow house and at school, don't want to bug you with my personal life so yeah. Also, I am really sorry for not updating, I would have but I have had no idea what to put for it, so after I post this an our or two after I will post another chapter, I just haven't had the inspiration to do anything for some strange reason, I'm not Lydia right now so yeah. Anyways hope you like this update...**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2:**** Thank you, I really love your reviews, they're so awesome, they inspire me to go. I'm glad you liked it and I'm glad it went better than you thought. Again thank you!**

**SangheiliZoe7:** **I'm glad you like it, and this chapter you won't like because it's got Jack Frost in it and you only read this for me so, thank you and see you on facebook.**

**Jack's POV:**

I'm walking around the park, it's the end of Autumn now, I can feel the cold Winter breeze flow past me. I breathe it in and sigh, you can see my breath. I keep walking and smile at friendly faces. I look ahead of me and see a teenage girl with platinum blonde hair, in a tight bun with plaits. She looks dazed a little. I then see her turn around and keep spinning, she doesn't look to good. The next thing I know is that the girl falls to the ground. I notice this and run to her as fast as I could. I shake her lightly.

"Hello? Are you alright?" I shout/ask, she was breathing but and her heart rate was going pretty fast. I then panic as I don't know who she is. I then pull out my phone and call 999.

"999 what's your emergency?" The person asks. I then panic saying it.

"Yeah, I was walking in Stoke National Park and this girl fainted. She isn't waking up but she's breathing and her heart rate is pretty fast." I say and the woman replies.

"Okay, I've sent an ambulance out, are you any relation to this girl?" The woman asks, I then sigh.

"No, I'm not. I was just walking and she was spinning around blinking trying to found out what's going on and she just collapsed. I don't know her, I just want her to be safe." I say looking at her and making sure she's in a comfortable possition and making sure she's warm. I then search her pockets for ID or anything. I then found her bus pass, Elsa Winters, 16." I then smile, Elsa, that's a nice name. I then bring the phone back t my ear. "Her name is Elsa Winters, she's 16. I found her bus pass." I say and I hear typing on the other end.

"Thank you sir for your help." She says.

"No, thank you." I say as we hang up as the ambulance is here. Then it comes and they bring out a stretcher and it's kind of getting a crowd to watch. The people then put her on the stretcher and she was wheeled into the ambulance. "Can I come with her? I want to make sure she's safe." I say sternly, the men look at each other then at me and nod. I smile and also get in. I look at her, they had put a air mask on her. Her phone begins to ring, I answer it. "Hello?" I aks. Then there was a man on the other end.

"Who is this? Where is my daughter?" He asks sort of angry. I then sigh.

"This is Jack Frost. You don't know me. I assume Elsa is your daughter, about this Elsa is on her way to the hospital because she collapsed in the park. I'm sorry. I saw her and I called 999 instantly and I'm riding with her so she's not alone and to make sure she's okay. I'm so sorry sir." I try to say. I then here a woman in the background. There's a load of jibber jabber.

"I'll be right there. And thank you." He says calmly, I then sigh again.

"No problem sir." I say and we hang up. I look at Elsa and she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She looks kind of pale. She's only 16, after this I may never meet her again, and what am I thinking. I'm 21 I can't hit it off with a 16 years old, there's like 5 years difference. I look back down at Elsa and her eyes are flickering open, I take her hand and smile at her. "It's going to be okay." I assure her, she looks dazed and doesn't know where she is. I look in her eyes and her eyes are the bluest eyes I have ever seen, they are beautiful. They are sparkling and shiny, like frozen ice. They remind me of ice. The white part of her eyes reminds me of freshly fallen snow, they are so white.

"Who are you you?" She asks, but before I could answer she closes her eyes again. I then lay her hand on her stomach and I smile at her. I then lean back and we finally reach the hospital, I walk out with her and then wait in the waiting room. Two people then barge in through the doors, one man and a woman, the woman looks nervous and scared whereas the man looks out of breath and panicky. The man then goes up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Elsa Winters, I'm her father and this is her mother." I then sigh as I know who they are now. I stand up and walk slowly towards them. I tap the dad on the shoulder and he turns around and looks at me with big eyes.

"Hello, I assume your Elsa's dad. I'm the guy on the other end of the phone." I say nervously and I scratch the back of my head. The mans eyes look kind at me and the mother looks lovingly at me.

"You're the guy who saved our little Elsa?" The dad asks, I then nod slowly. "There's no need to be shy. I'm sorry I kind of shouted at you on the phone. Also, thank you. You seem like a nice guy." He carries on. I then smile at him, I think I made a good impression on him.

"I don't know what happened sir, I was embracing the last of the Autumn air, feeling the winter coming. I just really love winter." When I say this, they look at each to each other and they smile. But I carry on. "I look ahead and see Elsa spinning around and looking dazed, next thing I know is she's on the floor. I sprinted as fast as I could to her, everyone ignored her and I would see if she would wake up but she didn't. She was breathing and then I called the ambulance and you know the rest." I say and I rushed it a little. I didn't want him to snap at me.

"It's okay son." I then tense at the words, it's been a long time since someone's called me that. "Are you alright? You seem struck a little when I said 'son'." The dad says to me and I nod.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just been a long time since someone's called me that." I say, I talk to the parents for a bit and get to know them, I find them interesting and they tell me somethings about Elsa which were awesome and embarrasing. I tell them the stories of my family. I even tell them how they died. They consoled me and told me everything would be alright, it felt nice to be apreciated. The doctor then came to us and I sighed, I then stood up with the parents and then put my hands in my pockets.

"Is everything okay doc?" The dad asks, whose name is Adgar, it's Norwegian and her mum's nam is Idun, which is also Norwegian. The doctor had a worried look on his face.

"We checked Elsa over, everythings fine but we have bad news. Elsa has cancer and it's not treatable. I am so sorry." The doc says, just him saying that I could hear their hearts breaking. I felt bad too, I don't even know the girl and she's dying, I have never felt worse.

"I'm so sorry to hear that sir. I'm so sorry." I say as I put my hand on his shoulder, I could see that his face is shocked and his his eyes began to tear. He seems to be a strong man, this must be heart breaking for them to hear. I sigh. "If you ever need to talk about it, here's my number." I then ask for a piece of paper and a pen and I write my number down on it. "Here." I say and give him my number and I give him a sympathetic look. "I really am sorry to hear that. She seems like a great person, I'm sorry to hear about her." I say as I walk out the room and wait for the bus to go home and then hop on.

**Okay that's it, I know it's not great but another chapter might come out today!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Meeting

**Hey, I know I haven't been updating, I always complain about school, it's bit my butt because I don't do anything. Also, being ill when there have been two tests and missed out on a revision session for a Maths test that was today, doesn't exactly help when there is 100 marks for the test, urgh work, why does it have to be stressful? Anyways, sorry for not updating, I don't know how to say sorry.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2:** **Thank you! Everytime I come on here, I'm always cheered up by your amazing reviews, I don't know how this chapter went, it's a bit iffy but hopefully you like it! And hopefully I will keep it up, thank you for your review, stay awesome!**

**Guest:**** It's set two weeks later, does that class as anything? Also, I have a story line that I just completed, I kind of used your review for it, jack will be, but way on in the story, but it will be after Elsa's you know, -_- haha, I don't know how to say it, and sorry for late update!**

**Jack's POV**

I wake up to my alarm, I flip over and turn it off. It's been two weeks since I helped that girl, I really hop she's okay. I yawn and forcefully get out of bed and then get a shower. This was my usual routine, I get out of bed, get a shower, go and find a job. That's my usual routine. I get out the shower and get ready, I put on brown Cinos, a light blue shirt, a dark blue hoodie and black high tops. I hear my phone ring and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hello. Is this Jack Frost?" I hear a man say, his voice is familiar voice, but I can't just quite put my finger on it.

"Yes, this is he, who is this?" I ask confused, I know that voice.

"This is Adgar, you saved my daughter." Then it clicks in, it's Elsa's dad.

"Oh, hello sir. How's Elsa doing?" I ask casually, I actually care, I'm a caring man.

"She's all better now thanks for asking. I was just wondering, I heard you were saying you wanted a job. Well the business we own is looking for someone to hire. If you come on over, we can talk about it and then maybe offer you a job." Adgar said, wow, he is really kind and I was speachless.

"Yeah, that's great, I'd love to. When do you want me down?" I ask and he replies.

"Is today okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, today's perfect." I say, I'm still shocked, by the end of today, I might get a job. This is perfect.

"That's great. You know where we live right?" He asks, I then try to remember nd it comes back to me.

"Yeah, I remember where you live. See you later." I say.

"Bye Jack." He replies. Wow, that went well. I might have a job by the end of the day, then again someone who's better than me might get it. I then smile and change what I'm wearing. They're rich and I need my best suit to impress. I get out my black suit and discard the tie and undo my top button. I tuck my shirt in and put my TTL ishoes dress shoes on. The shirt I'm wearing is dark grey and silk like. I smile at myself in the mirror and then I got in my car. I take a deep breath in and out.

"I can do this, it's just an interview, I can do this." I say to myself. I start my engine and drive to their house, all the way there I was nervous as heck. I kept feeling like something was making me go there, even though I wanted to turn back because of the nerves. Well, what ever it is, it better be good. I drive for about ten minutes and I get to their house. I pull up at the side as I admire it. It's basically a mansion, a massive masion. "Woah." I say as my jaw drops. I then shake it from my head and walk up to the house, I ring the doorbell and then I see Idun walking towards the door and open it.

"Jack, we're glad you came. Come in, come in." She offers, I smile at her and walk in.

"Thanks. Do you want me take my shoes off?" I ask politely.

"No, it's okay." She says as she wants me to follow her. I do. I then follow her and she brings me into the living room and the TV is massive, it's impressive. I then notive there was someone sitting on the sofa. "Elsa, this is Jack Frost. He's the one that saved you." She says. Elsa? Wow, she looks different awake.

"You're Jack?" She then puts down the magazine she was reading and hugs me, I hug her back. "Thank you." She whispers. I then smile at her words.

"It's okay, I mean, who wouldn't do that? It's just something a gentleman would do." I say as we break apart. When we do, I see her eyes and they are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, they are amazingly blue. I love them. I then see a slight blush creep upon her face.

"How are you now?" I ask kindly, but when I do, I see her tear up a little. I then see her mum come a bit closer to her with a sympathetic look.

"No mum, it's okay. Erm, I'm okay but there's a slight problem. I'm er, I'm kind of dying. I have cancer that cannot be treated." Every word killed me. I don't know why but I hugged her, I just did, a natural reflex.

"I'm so sorry Elsa. If there was anything I could do, I would." I then heard soft muffling on my shirt, I don't care, someone is hurt and I'm going to help them. I rub her back slowly to ease her a little. "It's okay Elsa. It's okay." I whisper, I don't know why I'm so kind to her. I mean, we've only sort of met twice. We then pull away and she wipes her eyes. I give her a small smile and she gave me one in return.

"Thanks Jack." She whispers calmly, wiping her tears away. Right on cue, Adgar walked in.

"Jack." He says nicely. He then walks over to me and shakes my hand, not tight or loose, like he meant it.

"Sir." I say with a smile and shaking his hand back.

"Please, we're friends, call me Adgar. I see you've met Elsa properly." He says gesturing to Elsa. I then smile and look at her then him again.

"Yes, we have. She is an inspiration to all, like I said, if you need any help with anything, I'm always available." I say giving him a smile showing my teeth a little.

"About that. I'm offering you a job of a once in a lifetime. How would you like to work as my personal assistant?" He asked with a serious face and mine just dropped. Was he serious? It was that good of an offer I even stuttered, I never stutter unless it's something really important, or I really like someone.

"That's great sir. I'd love to work for you. When's the interview?" I asked excitedly, it even made Elsa giggle a little, I smiled at her giggle. I then turned back to him and he was smiling.

"You..." He said poking my chest, not hard but playfully, "...don't need an interview. You are a nice man, you saved my daughters life, and you keep calling me 'sir' when I don't want you to. I really like you Jack as a person, I think you're a good influence on my children." He replies with a smile, wait, did he say children? Elsa has a brother or sister? How did the news strike them? Okay, this got real. "Jack, are you okay?" He asks waving a hand infront of my face, I then chuckle slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe I have a job, I mean, I've been searching for ages for one. Thank you sir." I say and he gives me a funny look, literally a funny look.

"You called me 'sir' again. But I'm growing to like it. Jack, when I heard your story, I felt sorry for you and though of what it would be like if Elsa and Anna didn't have me and Idun around anymore. It got me thinking and to be honest, that's always, but you, you got me thinking a lot. I like you Jack Frost and I really want you to work with me." I smile at his remark, I hope my parents are proud of me, I hope my sister is proud of me. For the rest of that day, I and Adgar talked about working hours and money pay and all of the business things. We exchanged a few laughs, it was a fun time, I love this place. I'm so glad I helped Elsa, she's brought me happiness, how do I repay her?

**Leaving it on cliffhanger for ya, I've actually wrote the last chapter, which made me cry and to be honest I couldn't stop, it was horrible, it is bad though. I've also wrote the important chapters inbetween, I just want to know, if anyone wants to read the last chapter, just like PM and then I will send it you VIA there, it is REALLY sad though. Okay, until the next time...**


	6. Chapter 5: Halloween Party

**I am very very sorry for the late update, I have been busy, and that's a first for me. I have been out with mates and then I haven't been able to write, I also went Scarefest on one of the nights at Alton Towers, its just been a really busy week. Also, I'm hoping this to be set in October, due to the fact that it's October and also that it's also Halloween, and if you're a Janoskian lover, it's Daniel's birthday on that day too so yay! Haha, enough of me fangirling about the Janoskians back to Jelsa now, I am still sorry for the late update, my apologies. Also 900 views, thank you all who have taken your time to read this! Also 11 reviews! Thank you ElsaTheSnowQueen for sticking by me all the way, thank you all! Also, 9 followers! I never thought I would get this far, I thank everyone! Also, 5 favourites, I want to thank everyone, you have all helped and I hope chapters will be more frequent. This is also an extra long chapter for you all, hope you enjoy :D**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2:**** Thank you fr your amazing review! And yeah, Jack's working for her dad, I didn't know where I was going with that chapter, but at least I know it's goodish. Jack's also, a great cheerer upper, he's just a bit of a cheerer upper that's what it's all about! Sorry, I got carried away. And this is the more you can't wait for, ha, that rhymed. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Elsa's POV**

_One month later..._

As my dad is the CEO of Arendelle ski resort, I get to go to a Halloween party which is he is hosting, yippee. The one thing that's great, is that I get to see Jack, me and him have laughs when he comes around doing work with my dad. I don't know what it is about him, but he's different to what other boys are like. He's kind, thoughtful and a real gentleman. You don't see that much in men my age, then again, he's not my age. But seriously though, he is very different to the people I know, but what I do know is that he makes me laugh, unlike anyone I've met. Every time I see him he makes me feel weird inside, like we have a connection that hasn't been built yet. I've also noticed that I keep thinking about him a lot and it's getting more frequent, I don't know what to do. I just sigh and move in front of the mirror, in a dress that I've picked out. One is a just-above-the-knee light pink simple dress, which was the one I'm wearing now and the other was just-below-the-knee graffiti dress which looks like it's been graffitied on. I like the light pink dress, to be honest. I then put on trainer socks and then put on then my pure white high tops. I then sigh as I look in the mirror and then put my hair in a bun with mini plaits.

"Elsa, are you almost done?" I hear my dad shout from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming now!" I shout back. I then pick up my black bag which has my phone in and then made my way downstairs.

"We're calling for Mr Frost first Elsa and then we're going to McDonalds for tea. Okay?" He asks me, I smile and nod.

"Okay." I reply simply. We then make our way to the car and my mum gets in the front of our car and I get in the back. My dad then gets in the driver seat and starts up the car. Anna is out with her new best friend, who's a boy named Hans, I get goosebumps when I think about him. We all then make our way to Jack's house and then my dad pulls up and honks his horn. Moments later, Jack then emerged from his house and then he looks... amazing. It feels like my eyes can't be drawn from him, he's wearing something simple, yet amazing. He's wearing a white shirt with an unbuttoned vest on top and then black cinos and black sneakers with white toe parts, he's also wearing a skinny black jacket. He looks, amazing, just amazing. Jack then locks his door and made his way to our car, he opens the back door and then I realize, I'm still staring at him.

"Hey Jack. I hope you're ready for tonight, you might get to meet a lot of interesting people today. But, then again it's only a holiday party." My dad says as Jack sits down and shuts the door, Jack smiles and clicks his seat-belt in.

"I'm sure it's going to be great sir." Jack then leans back in his chair and looks at me as dad starts the car up and drives to McDonalds.

"Hey." He says lightly. I, for some reason, feel weird when he talks like that, it gives me shivers down my spine and flutters in my stomach.

"Hi." I say lightly back, kind of shy I suppose. "How are you?" I ask trying to make conversation. He then smiles.

"I feel good, I could be better. What about you? How are you feeling?" He asks concerned, I then smile at him and then sigh.

"I'm great thanks." I says back politely.

"What you having from McDonald's?" Jack asks in a weird voice which makes me laugh a little.

"You should toootally do that voice more often, it suits you." I joke and he chuckles along with me. "And probably a McChicken sandwhich with nothing on it, completely plain." I say, what? I don't like lettuce, I don't like mayo either. I then saw Jack smile.

"Well, it's on me. This whole meal is on me, Mrs Winters and Mr Winters, the whole meal is on me, I'm paying." I go wide eyed as I look at him, is he serious?

"Jack, are you serious?" I ask him, still in shock. Jack just smiles and nods his head.

"Wow, you really are a great person Jack, I really think you are a great infuence on Elsa." My dad says to him. I then smile at Jack all the way there. We then get there and Jack hurries out the car to open my door, what a gentleman. I then smile at him and walk in, he holds all doors for me and my family. Jack orders all of our food and then pays for us. As he carries the food towards us, I see his eyes catch my eyes, I see his deep blue shade, like I saw them when he fist got the job as my dad's assistant, I felt a moment, like this moment. I then smile at him and he flashed me a smile. He puts the food down and then we all get what's ours.

"Wow, first time getting my order and you got it right, nice one." I say giving him a friendly wink, which causes him to chuckle a little, I like hearing him chuckle. We all begin eating and then Jack makes funny jokes and I end up laughing and choking on my burger, but after we all laugh it off. Mum and dad then go to the toilet and then that leaves me and Jack.

"I find it great with you Elsa." He says looking in my eyes. "You're a great friend, you always make me laugh and we have good laughs." I smile at his comment and wipe my mouth with a napkin.

"Really?" I ask raising an eyebrow playfully which makes him laugh a little. "Yes really." He says looking in my eyes, all in that moment, I wanted to lunge forward and kiss him. It was then in that moment I realized that I don't like Jack as a friend, but something much much more. Dammit, why can't he be an arrogant idiot. I mentally face palm myself and then I realize, I'm still starring at him, well who wouldn't with his beautiful eyes.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything." My mum says as she sits back down again and I jerk my eyes away from Jack, but I feel he's still looking at me.

"No, you weren't interrupting anything." I say smiling and then we end up leaving and make our way to the Halloween party. We all enter and I see no one my age, but everyone I know, thanks to my dad. But then again they are the richest people in England. You can't tall who's who though, because they all look the same. There are pumpkins that have been calved and placed randomly, there are little banners spread across everywhere saying 'Happy Halloween'. There are statue zombies, vampires, werewolves and other creatures, there's even creepers from Minecraft. I laugh at this and then begin to mingle with people. Basically, I turn my business self on and then get rid of the fun loving Elsa is disappeared into the full moon and clear stars. A man in a dark suit and dark hair then approaches me.

"Hello Elsa. I don't believe we've met before but I'm Pitch Black and I saw you from over there and I think you're really pretty." He says, I then widen my eyes and place my hands on my hips and then begin to talk.

"Pitch, I don't know you, to be honest I don't to know you. No one comes from the crowd that's been watching me, and then begin to talk to me. No offense but no one does that." I say, he then gives me a glare.

"Look princess, I'm only being nice to you because you're dad is rich and then if I could have gotten with you, maybe I might have gotten some of that money." He spits, but just as I was about to reply, Jack stepped in the middle of us and saved something from kicking off.

"Pitch, leave." Jack says in a slow calm voice and then looks at Pitch. Pitch then gives me a glare before actually leaving. "Are you okay?" Jack asks being the gentleman he is.

"Yeah, I am." I then sigh and make my way outside and leaning on the balcony, and gaze off.

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes or that, I hope you like this chapter :D**


	7. Chapter 5: Halloween Party, Part Two

**Okay, two chapters in one night, I'm pretty impressed with that, I know it doesn't make up for lost time, but it is 11:35pm here so, give me a break haha, hope you like this chapter, this is where the story really kicks off...**

**Jack's POV:**

I see Elsa walk to the balcony and look to the stars, if only she knew how I felt for her. I then sigh and wait a couple of minutes before I actually got the courage and walked over to her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I ask her being kind. Elsa then rubs her arms and then shivers a little.

"Yeah, I'm just a little cold." She replies, I then take off my jacket and wrap it around her shoulders.

"Here." I say and then we walk over to the bench that's outside and I place my arm around her and rub her arm and try to keep her warm. I turn my head as I feel her eyes on me, we then look in each other's eyes and her eyes were flashing between my lips and eyes. Little did I know that our faces were only centimeters apart. Our noses brushing. Our eyes closing. Our lips touching. I then realize I'm kissing her, I don't pull back and neither did she. I then deepened the kiss by placing my hand at the back of her neck, little did I know that her hands made their way into my hair. We then finally break apart and I rest my forehead on her forehead. "I'm sorry." I whisper to her, she then smiles and looks in my eyes.

"You don't have to be." She said before kissing me again, she kissed me! What is going on? I then kiss her back more passionately, I love this, I think I love her. I then pull away slightly.

"Is this what you want Elsa?" I ask her, not quite sure what the answer would be.

"What I want is you. I never noticed it until earlier, but Jack, I like you, like, really like you, But what about you? What do you want?" She asks, I've never even thought about that before. Until now.

"You." I whisper to her. I then felt our breathes mingling and then I felt our kiss re-spark and then I know she wants me, a girl actually wants me, what makes it weird is that she's 16 and I'm 21. But I don't care. I then hear someone cough.

"Elsa, Jack, what's going on here?" I hear a familiar voice say. I then break apart from Elsa and look at the person that was talking, it was Idun.

"Hello Mrs Frost, I'm going to go now." I say feeling embarrassed and then stand up but Elsa grabs my arm and I stay.

"Don't" Elsa whispers, I then smile at her and stay.

"Elsa, Jack, just tell me what's going on." Idun says in a quiet voice. I then sigh and hold Elsa's hand as she stands up, I didn't know if Elsa really wanted this but now we'll find out. Just as I was about to speak Elsa beat me to it.

"Mum, I want to be with Jack." I was then shocked, she actually wanted to be with me? I then breathed calmly.

"Is this true Elsa?" She asks Elsa, Idun seemed happy.

"Yeah mum, it is. I feel something for Jack." She says and that's when I butt in.

"And me too. I mean, I feel something for Elsa too, I just can't hide these feelings for her. It's like, I was meant to be behind her when she collapsed, it's like I was meant to be with her. It's like I was meant to fall in love with her." I then stop as I think about the last one I just said.

"Jack, did you just say you love me?" Elsa asks turning a little bit red.

"Erm... no... I mean yeah... but you know... I don't know... yes, yes I did. I did say I loved you and now I can't take it back now I've admitted it because I can't deny feelings." I explain, but I never I can be so deep. Haha, I'm not deep. I then look in her eyes and remove a bit of hair that's in her face. "I only want to be with you, you are the only one I want to be with. You're the only one I want to love. You're the only one I love." I say looking in her eyes and she's looking back in mine.

"Not to disturb this moment but, I'm disturbing this moment. I'm just going to skedaddle and Jack, you have my blessing if you want to date her." I hear her mum say and then walk off.

"So, what do you say Elsa? Do you give us a chance?" I ask holding both of her hands.

"Yes, we can give us a chance." She says, but then, we were interrupted by Elsa's dad.

"Jack. Elsa. What is going on?" He asks with a bit of anger in his voice. I then sigh sort of disappointingly.

"Dad, I'm going out with Jack." Elsa says trying not to break, because I know her dad, he wants someone who can be good for her and treat her right- my thoughts were interrupted by him talking.

"It's okay. I know I've always wanted you to be with a great guy who's going to treat you right. I believe jack is perfect. He's kind and polite and every time you seem him you smile and laugh at his jokes. I trust him sweetheart." I then smiled at him and walked up to him.

"Thank you sir. I really do like your daughter and I promise, nothing will happen to her." I said as I held out my hand for him to shake, he then smiled and shook my hand. After the party was finished, we made our way back to the car after we closed everything down and we got in the car. All the way I couldn't stop starring at Elsa, she's so beautiful. I then notice her hand is in the middle seat and I place my hand on top of her hand, she moves her head to look at my hand and then she met my gaze. She has the most beautiful eyes ever. But then it was the end of the night and I got dropped off at my house.

"Bye Elsa." I say kissing her cheek. "Goodbye sir, ma'am." I say as I leave the car and wave them goodbye. I then unlock my door and walk in, I throw my house keys on the table and yawn, I make my way upstairs and get dressed in my pajamas, I then got into bed thinking about Elsa.

**Wow, two chapters in one night, that's amazing haha, anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter :D**


	8. AN

**Sorry everyone! Well, yesterday, we had a hacker in out laptop and we got a phone call saying that we have, my brother ended up geting suspicious about it. Well, let's just save the details, all my Jelsa's I've written have gone, all my notes I have written are gone. So, this is bad for me, because I have to re-write everything, and thats over 20 Jelsa's, but I'm not going to re-write them all, but yeah, I'm hopefully continuing this story once I've re-written it, somethings may change and vary, I also cried writing the ending, so, I have to re-cry at that now... seriously though, that ending is sad. Also, at the end of each chapter now, I'm going to ask a little questions because I get bored haha, so, I'm going to ask a question now.**

**Do you wish you could visit England (which is where I'm from), and why?**


End file.
